<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do I Tell You by Whiteon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789791">How Do I Tell You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon'>Whiteon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Found" universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A while has passed since the bombing incident and thing are going great for our cute couple. But are those dark clouds closing in what I see? OR are they just normal Gotham clouds? Who knows. </p><p>(How does one summarise a story without giving away too much???)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Found" universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Start Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself to wait for a few days before starting this but since I already had about three chapters ready, the temptation was too much. So here you go! Hope you're ready for more fluff and maybe some angst. I don't know yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jason, do you know where my Wonder Woman themed hoodie is?” Dick asked, stepping in to the living room from their bedroom, where he had been holed up for the last hour. Jason turned around from the stove in the kitchen and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Maybe you forgot it at the manor? Jason suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I had it on just last night,” Dick said, confused. “After I got back from patrol.” He lifted the pillows on the couch and then walked to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t think you’re going to find it here,” Jason said with an amused smile. “Unless you were so half asleep last night that you put it in the freezer,” Jason joked and turned back to the stove and the pan on it. He was preparing dinner since he was the one that could actually cook. And he quite enjoyed it. It was fun to try new recipes and he liked to be able to feed his omega. Plus Dick loved his cookings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He glanced to the right when he heard the door of the freezer open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dicky, it’s not there,” Jason laughed at the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick pouted and glared at him. He closed the door and headed back to the bedroom silently. It had to be there. He had already messed up the bathroom and their laundry </span>
  <span>basket while looking for it. Might as well give the bedroom same treatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember to clean up the mess you make!” Jason called from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes mom!” Dick shouted back and started to go through the wardrobe.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightwing and Red Hood will distract and take down Killer Croc while Robin and Spoiler will distract Riddler. I’ll take care of Scarecrow. Remember to keep them away from each other,” Bruce explained the plan for the night. “It’ll make fighting them easier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to Jason’s men, they had gotten a reliable hint about a robbery about to happen in a better part of Gotham. Team up between Croc, Riddler and Scarecrow to be exact. Apparently they were planning to rob a pharmacy, which probably meant that Scarecrow was behind the team up and most likely planning some kind of formula for a new fear toxin. Stopping it was important and to be honest, eceryone in the family hated it with passion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Be careful baby bird and Steph!” Dick said, patting the younger vigilantes on top of their heads as he walked by them. Tim groaned at the nickname while Steph laughed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I get a dumb name but Steph doesn’t?” Tim asked, annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because giving Robins nicknames is Dick’s thing,” Jason piped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little wing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tim shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason swatted the back of Tim’s head lightly. “Only he can call me that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay! Let’s go!” Dick called from the lower level of the cave, where their motorcycles </span>
  <span>were parked. He was already on his own, helmet in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making Crocs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The batfamily confronts the new villain team up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty bad but have patience, we'll get to the good stuff soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightwing drew out his escrima sticks. On the other side of the street, Red Hood pointed his twin pistols at Killer Croc, who was standing between the vigilantes. Somewhere down the street, Robin and Spoiler were circlyn Riddler and Batman was after Scarecrow inside the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On tonight’s menu: birds,” Croc laughed and charged at Nightwing, who jumped back and dodged him with ease. Hood shot Croc a few times, but since it didn't seem to affect him, instead he tried to sweep the lizard’s legs from underneath him. But Crock used his tail to keep him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing jumped over Crock and strapped his tail down. Hood used it as an opening to tackle Crock down. Nightwing let go of the tail and threw his electrified escrima stick at Croc’s head, knocking him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, was way too easy.” Hood kneeled next to the Crock’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, agreed,” Nightwing muttered and took in the villain in front of them. He didn’t notice anything weird about him. Nightwing tapped his comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, Spoiler, how’s it going?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we got Riddler down and restrained,” Robin said, “but it was too easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same with Crock. Find anything odd?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too odd. Expect that Riddler threw up at one point,” Spoiler piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he himself seemed surprised about it too,” Robin added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on him, we’ll wait for B,” Nightwing said and turned back to Hood. He </span>
  <span>was still squatting next to Crock and eyeing him suspiciously.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed weak,” Hood finally said. He stood up and got a rope from his bike nearby. Once he was done he turned to Nightwing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if we could make </span>
  <em>
    <span>crocks</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing cracked a smile. “Sure, we could give them to B as a birthday gift!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they heard glass shattering. They turned around and saw Batman and Scarecrow standing up outside the pharmacy. Batman was getting ready to attack Scarecrow again but before he could, Scarecrow threw a bottle at ground, which released a gas cloud, and started to run away, but he didn’t get far. Batman had been prepared, as always, and had a gas mask on. He shot a line out of his grapple gun and stopped Scarecrow from escaping. The villain ended up face flat on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing stayed far away from the gas. He didn’t have a proper mask on. Hood walked up to Batman to tell about the oddness they had encountered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Nightwing was smacked in the back with something and send across the street. While rolling he managed catch a glimpse of green slipping away to an ally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightwing!” Red Hood appeared next to him. “You okay?” Hood hovered over him and scanned him for injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Nightwing said and pushed himself up. He felt fine and he hadn’t hit his head. And even more odd, Crock hadn’t even hit him that hard. Normally his back would hurt a lot more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hood helped him up and the two ran after the lizard. Robin and Spoiler had already gone ahead while Hood had checked on Nightwing. It didn’t take long for them to catch up with the younger vigilantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four of them managed to corner Crock and take him down. In the progress Robin got thrown against the wall but he sprung back up quickly. After the fight was over, Nightwing hurried over to Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright baby bird? Did you hit your head? Any nausea?” Nightwing asked while checking the beta for visible injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Wing. Maybe sprained my wrist but other than that I’m okay,” Robin said and held out his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing took it in his hand and examined the wrist. It was starting to swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think it’s sprained. I’ll wrap it up but have Alfred take a look at it, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mom,” Robin chuckled. Nightwing glared at him half-heartedly and started wrapping bandage around the wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty bird,” Hood appeared behind Nightwing and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I know this is sudden, but my lieutenant called, I have to go meet them. I won’t probably come home before much later. Is that okay?” Hood asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Then how about we meet at the manor. Tomorrow’s the family dinner, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds good,” Hood said. “I got to go now, so see you later love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” Nightwing said before Hood grappled off.</span>
</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <span>After making sure that the villains were in custody, Batman turned to the three. They were all standing on a rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work,” he said. “That’ll do for tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three let out a small cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing turned to Robin and Spoiler. “How about we grab something to eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both teens cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come?” He asked Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll pass. Make sure they get home safe and at least before two am,” Batman said and grappled away. Nightwing turned back to the teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a great burrito place just around the corner.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not feeling well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick wakes up the next morning and somethings wrong....?<br/>Also Tim's the baby of the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick woke up early that morning for some reason he didn't know. Jason wasn’t home since he had a long meeting with his subordinates and lieutenants and didn’t feeling like driving home at five in the morning from the other side of the city just to go back early in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Dick's alarms were off too because it was Sunday and he had nothing planned until much later. He was going to meet up with Jason at the manor for the weekly family dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sat up and yawned. He was still tired but decided to get some water and then come back to bed. He stood up and walked to kitchen, got a water bottle from the fridge and went back to the bedroom. On the way he also grabbed one of Jason’s hoodies from a pile at the end of the bed. He missed him even tho it wasn’t that long ago that they saw each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of sips Dick felt a little nauseous but he didn’t think much of it. He did have that really big and maybe a little suspicious burrito after mission with Tim and Steph. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, could it be the new fear toxin?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Dick wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some of it did get in the air and I didn’t have a proper mask on. I’ll go to the manor early if I start getting more symptoms,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick placed the bottle on the nightstand and curled back under the covers. It was nice and warm and he was back to sleep quickly, only to wake up an hour later feeling nauseous again. He groaned and sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt really sick and he hurried to the en suite bathroom. Dick hated the bitter taste in his mouth after throwing up. His stomach refused to calm down and he bent over the toilet again for the third time. He felt disgusting even tho he had no reason to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like ages, he sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. He felt better now but the taste in his mouth was still bitter and he was thirsty. Dick wasn’t sure if he could hold water down but he could at least wash his mouth. He waited for five more minutes before getting up and flushing the toilet. After washing his mouth with some water he went back to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be the burrito. Or the toxin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick thought. For a moment he thought about calling Jason but then decided against it. Jason would get worried and rush over even if he had a very important meeting going on. Dick didn’t want to bother him in case it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if I don’t feel worse in the next hour, I’m fine. If I do, then I’ll call Alfred!” Dick said out loud with confidence. Then he laid back down. He had all morning to be lazy. </span>
</p><p>******************</p><p>
  <span>Dick arrived a little bit early because he got bored by himself in the empty house. He had also gotten a text from Jason that they were able to finish already and he'd be at the manor within hour or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole family was going to go patrolling later from the cave, so Dick had taken his bike and decided to park it in the cave. Him and Jason were planning on going home straight from patrol to have a movie night, jsut the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dick!” Tim greeted him as he got up to the manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby bird, how’s your wrist?” Dick asked with a fond smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. Tim tried to swat his hand away. Dick felt familiar warmth in his chest. Despite having already presented as beta and being fifteen, Tim seemed more like a pup to Dick most of the time. At least when they were out of the costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, it wasn’t sprained after all and it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulled Tim into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Love you baby bird,” he muttered against he boy’s head. Tim blinked at him, confused but didn’t struggle. He knew it was better to just let the omega do what he wanted when he was in the mood. And Tim enjoyed the hugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, where's Steph?" Dick asked as he looked around for the blond girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She couldn't make it, but she'll join us for patrol," Tim explained and detached himself from Dick's grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick and Tim entered the kitchen, chatting about nothing important. Dick felt alright so he didn’t see any reason to tell the others about the morning. No need to make them worry about nothing, especially since he knew that his family was full of worriers. (Not that he was one to talk.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was sitting at the head of the table, reading something on his tablet, while Alfred was finishing the dinner. Delicious scent filled the air and made the room feel homey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bruce, Alfred!” Dick greeted the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce gave him a welcoming nod and then turned back to his tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been staring at it since morning,” Tim whispered to Dick. “There was a huge </span>
  <span>fight going on in Metropolis between Superman and some kind of monster that we think was created by Luthor,” he explained. “I think he’s worried about Superman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fights still going on?” Dick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it ended about two hours ago. He’s going through the video material he got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you two set the table, master Dick, master Tim?” Alfred suddenly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing Alfred!” Dick said and dragged Tim with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Jason arrived and they could start the dinner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick goes to see a family friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some "biology" stuff for this world! I don't really like the traditional A/B/O stuff so I changed some things a little and just so everyone knows what's going on :)</p><p>Omega (both male &amp; female):<br/>- Can get pregnant<br/>- Don't have the traditional heats, instead they have menstrual periods, like normal women once a month<br/>          - They are painful tho<br/>Alpha<br/>- Pretty much normal humans with kind of heightened sense of smell and instincts. <br/>- I've read some fics where alpha's have these ruts or something. Here they don't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Dick woke up in Jason’s warm and comfortable arms. He didn’t even try to fight the smile forming on his face and decided to bury his face to the crook of Jason’s neck, where Jason’s scent was strongest and made Dick feel safe and loved. He could spent the whole day just cuddling with Jason in the bed. But he knew they both had to get up sooner or later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was working on setting a legal business with his lieutenants and Dick was helping Bruce with a case. Scarecrow had slipped away from the police before being taken back to the Arkham Asylum so they were trying to track me him down before he did something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had until noon at least so Dick happily stayed right where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pure bliss didn’t last as long as Dick wanted it to. He felt familiar nausea from the day before getting started in his stomach. For a moment he hoped that it would go away if he stayed still long enough but soon he had to carefully detach himself from Jason’s hold. He didn’t want to wake the alpha up. Jason hadn’t lasted even for one movie before falling asleep with Dick on his lap during their movie night. It had taken him a while to wake the alpha up so they could get to bed. The couch wasn't comfortable enough to sleep on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then hurried to the toilet and threw up everything he had eaten during the dinner and their movie night. The smell was enough to make him retch even after there was nothing left in his stomach. He flushed the toilet and swished his mouth. He felt a little weak at the knees so he sat down on the edge of the bathtub for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should get myself checked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t get sick, I’ve got to help </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce catch Crane</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I could go and see Leslie. If it’s nothing, the others won’t have to know and worry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick was happy with that decision and slipped out from the bathroom, after he was sure that he didn’t smell like vomit or sour. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t make Jason worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick climbed back into the bed and was immediately pulled back against the firm chest of his lover. He smiled fondly at Jason’s sleeping face. They still had time to sleep and cuddle before getting up.</span>
</p><p>********</p><p>
  <span>“Do you smell different?” Jason asked as they were getting ready to leave the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick looked at him funny before taking a sniff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so? Are you sure it’s not the cologne? I put some on. Just a little,” he said before Jason could get pouty. He didn’t really like it when Dick used perfumes. Dick liked to use some every now and then. Some of them were good for chasing away other alphas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it could be that,” Jason said and pulled his leather jacket on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want a ride?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Alfred asked me to stop by a store to pick up some spices he was out of. I don’t want to make you wait,” Dick said with a smile and kissed Jason’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind that,” Jason mumbled but didn’t argue further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick took his trustworthy motorcycle while Jason took the car that Jason had “borrowed” from Bruce a month ago. He still hadn’t given it back and by now Dick was sure that Jason had no intentions to do so. But then again, Bruce hadn’t asked anything about it even tho he most likely knew that Jason took it. The car was pretty nice looking, and even Dick who didn’t really care about cars could see it. And it was red, because of course Jason would steal the only red sports car that Bruce had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later pretty bird!” Jason said before closing the car door and driving off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stayed to wave and once Jason’s car turned around the corner, Dick hopped on the bike and drove off to another direction that he was supposed to go. He still had to pick up the spices but he wasn’t in a hurry to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick was supposed to be at the manor at two pm, so he had two hours to spare. He hadn’t mentioned the time to Jason and he hadn’t asked so things worked out great for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he parked in front of Leslie’s clinic. It had been over four months since the last time he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the nurse at the front desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I have an appointment with dr Thompkins at 12:30,” Dick said cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mr Grayson, right?” the nurse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll see you soon, you can wait over there,” she said and gestured towards the couches at the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dick said and walked over and sat down to read a magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick only had to wait for ten minutes before the door at the far end of the lobby opened and Leslie peeked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Grayson?” She called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stood up and walked over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Leslie!” Dick greeted her with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Richard, how are you?” Leslie asked as she led him into her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, expect a minor thing,” he said honestly. “Either I got a little bit affected by some brand new version of fear toxin or got a food poisoning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie gave him a raised eyebrow. “That’s quite opposit ends of the spectrum you got there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why I thought I’d swing by you first,” Dick explained and sat down on the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see. What kind of symptoms have you had?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nausea, maybe some fatigue and dizziness?” Dick tried to think if he had any other symptoms during the past few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie gave him a weird look but Dick couldn’t quite read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did these symptoms start?” Leslie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nausea two days ago, after we took down Scarecrow but we also had some suspicious burritos the same night. Now that I think about it, I started to feel dizzy and constipated maybe a week ago,” Dick said, pondering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nausea, fatigue, constipation…” Leslie wrote the symptoms down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you felt like you need to use the toilet more frequently than before?” Leslie asked him suddenly. Dick thought about it for a moment before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you supposed to have your next menstrual period?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that question Dick started to feel a little suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think that I have a food poisoning or was affected by the gas, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie gave him a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Richard, I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have started last week,” Dick answered the question nervously. He hadn’t thought much of it when he noticed that. Just guessed that they were late, which wasn’t unusual for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie nodded. After writing some things down on her computer, Leslie turned to face Dick properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say for sure yet, but I think that you might be pregnant. All the symptoms you listed are common signs of it," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "How does that make you feel? Does it bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick thought about it. He loved children and had always wanted to have one of his own. Of course he was aware of what it would mean. He’d have to drop vigilantism for good or at least for some years. Gotham was a dangerous place, but then again, family full of vigilantes around him was a huge plus. Dick also knew that Jason had a soft spot for pups so maybe he wouldn't mind either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick was sure he didn't have the heart to get an abortion, unless there was no other choices. Giving the baby away also made him feel too sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me,” Dick managed to say. “I… I kinda hope that I am,” he added, feeling more confident.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to know for sure? I have some tests here,” Leslie offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, I’d like that,” Dick nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to be sneaky about the pregnancy buuuuut that obviously didn't work out the wa I wanted XD <br/>That's alright tho XD<br/>ALSO I NEED YOUR HELP<br/>I need name ideas, all kinds of: for girls, boys or gender neutral :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mood Swings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick is excited but a little nervous. Mood swings ensue. <br/>Bruce is a good dad :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the name ideas! All of them were really good! You'll find out the name later, so be patient!<br/>Also I like calling kids pups because that's just adorable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick felt a like he was walking in the air but at the same time like he had a time bomb in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about a bit over a month pregnant! He almost couldn’t believe it. If Leslie wouldn’t have been so sure and he hadn’t taken the test, Dick definitely wouldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Leslie, at first she had strictly forbidden Dick to go out to patrol anymore. But after negotiating, she finally allowed him to patrol for a couple of weeks longer </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he stayed out of anything big, was with someone else all the time and only for a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick could work with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie understood him when he mentioned being nervous about telling the others, especially Jason, about the pregnancy. She told him to do it as soon as possible but not if he was feeling too nervous. It could make talking it through calmly harder for them and that was important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dick himself was 100% sure that he wanted to keep the pup but he wasn’t sure if that </span>
  <span>was what Jason would want. But he wouldn’t know until they talked about it. Dick had also decided to not tell the others before he had told Jason. But the good thing was that since it had only been a month, his belly wasn’t showing any signs yet so keeping it a secret for a while shouldn't be a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I got to do, is act normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>************</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Alfred, your spices,” Dick said as he handed the small jars of spices to the butler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, master Dick.” Alfred took them and placed them into the cabin above the stove. “Master Bruce is waiting for you in the cave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll head there now, if you don’t have anything else you need help with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old alpha gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for offering but I think I’ll manage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and headed to the old study with the grandfather clock. Down in the cave, Bruce was already sitting in front of the batcomputer, like Dick had expected him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay me, you got this. You managed to act normal around Alfy, you’ll be fine with Bruce. He has no reason to even suspect it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick thought as he walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bruce! Got anything new about our dear friend Crane?” Dick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much. He seems to have found a place to hide for now. I have a few ideas where he could be that we’ll check out during patrol tonight. Until then, we can try to find out what he was trying to steal from the pharmacy and maybe develope a prototype for the antidote,” Bruce explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. What do you want me to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look over the feed of the security cameras inside and outside the pharmacy form that night. I got blood samples from Riddler and Crock. Crane might have used them as guinea pigs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that would explaine why it was so easy to kick their asses," Dick chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them got to work. Dick went through every possible angle they got and tried to see if he could pinpoint what Crane had been after. Unfortunately, the pharmacy was very dim and despite the night vision in the cameras’, it was close impossible to see anything or read what the labels were. And Crane didn’t get the chance to pick any of the bottles before the alarm went off and the villain tried to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little later Alfred brought them tea and sandwiches. The sight of them was a delight in Dick’s opinion but when he was holding one, the smell was suddenly overwhelmingly bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way, I love these! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie had mentioned that during pregnancy, he might start disliking foods he usually liked and strong odors that he normally enjoyed could cause nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Alfred went back up to the manor, Dick slipped the sandwich back on the plate and tried to concentrate on watching the tapes. Quick glance at Bruce proved that the older omega hadn’t noticed anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Dick’s stomach started to growl. At that Bruce’s head turned around and he raised an eyebrow. Dick cursed in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t hungry earlier,” he said and shrugged, grabbing the earlier sandwich. He took </span>
  <span>a bite and forced it down. After a few more bites, he started to feel nauseous. But no way, he wasn’t going to go to the bathroom. It would be too suspicious. So he ate the rest of it and turned back to the monitor he was using to watch and tried to concentrate on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour later Dick was done with the tapes. He hadn’t found anything useful and he felt even worse than earlier. Not only did he feel like throwing up all the time, he suddenly craved some mango ice cream with raspberry </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> strawberry jam. Weirdly spesific and Dick was sure he had never tasted the combination but now it sounded delicious. <em>And</em> he was exhausted despite just watching a screen for a couple of hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s good mood from the morning had changed to irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I tell Bruce that I found nothing, he’ll probably insist on me checking them again! I might not feel well at the moment but I can do something simple like this properly!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, already annoyed about what was going to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he turned around and walked over to Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with the tapes but found literally nothing. And not without trying,” He said, maybe a bit more harshly than he intended but he didn’t really care either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Dick’s surprise, Bruce faced him and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, you did good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stared at him for a bit in awe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> mad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Dick mumbled and he felt his eyes burn slightly. “I’m gonna take a quick pee break,” Dick muttered and headed to the changing room. He caught Bruce’s approving nod from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was in one of the bathroom stalls, he threw up. Tears burned his eyes. He briefly wondered if it was normal to feel sick everyday. He’d might have to call Leslie later about that, or google it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick washed his face and it helped him feel better. He also noted that the irritation was gone and he felt more happy. Maybe it was because Bruce didn’t react the way he had expected. Maybe it was from finally throwing up. But the craving he had earlier was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Jason could pick up some ice cream on the way home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Attempt #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick kind of tries to tell Jason about the pup.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is so short, didn't have time to write longer one but I still wanted to post a new chapter today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick was back at the apartment before Jason. He had called him as he left the manor. Something had happened and he would take a bit longer before he got to leave. At first Dick had thought about asking Jason to buy mango ice cream on the way but then he decided to buy some himself instead since Jason sounded tired already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hour later, Dick tried to come up with how he should tell Jason about the pregnancy while pacing around the apartment and eating the ice cream with various jams mixed in, straight from the container. Should he just blurt it out? Or maybe be ease him slowly to it? Most likely that would just get confusing. Going straight to the point was probably for the best. </span>
</p><p><em><span>“Hey Jay! Welcome back home, </span></em><span>we</span><em><span> missed you! I’m pregnant!” No I should wait until he’s more relaxed. Not right away when he steps in!</span></em> <span>Dick thought. </span><em><span>I’ll tell him before the patrol. An hour or so before so there’s no hurry. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Sound of the front door opening caught his attention. He quickly put the ice cream into the freezer. He almost walked right at Jason, who came suddenly from behind the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey Jay!” Dick greeted him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and pulled Dick into a tight hug. His cold nose found Dick’s bare neck and made Dick shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that cold out there?” Dick asked, amused. But when he didn’t get a response, he got worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Jason? Did something bad happen at the garage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shook his head and murmured against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, mind using actual words?” Dick asked, going for light teasing to get his lover to speak up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate legal stuff.” Jason finally raised his head. He looked tired and so done with everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled softly. “I know sweetheart, but you’re doing great!” He tried to encourage him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’ll give up. We’re putting up an illegal garage and will only serve other criminals. All transactions will be made in the dark,” Jason dead-panned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick blinked at him. He wasn’t sure if Jason was serious or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you guys have been working so hard for this, you can’t give up now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, all is lost. We have admitted defeat,” he detached himself from Dick and took of his leather jacket. After hanging it up he walked over to the couch and flopped down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is lost,” he repeated, his voice muffled by the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stared at him for a moment, still standing at the doorway, before smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you guys call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the drama queen of the family,” he scoffed. “You’re even worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason raised his head and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Learned from the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gasped, offended, and sat down next to Jason’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you learned. Tim is a lost cause. But Steph. She has potential.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was a reason why I like her,” Jason said, his words muffled again.</span>
</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <span>Couple of hours later, Dick was preparing to leave for patrol. They were still planning on checking out the places that Crane could be hiding in. Jason was still lying on the couch. He was too tired to patrol tonight. He hadn't moved from the couch at all since laying down and he had pulled Dick down with him to cuddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was putting his mask on, Dick remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I completely forgot to tell Jason about the baby!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dick glanced at Jason. The alpha was fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it’ll have to wait until tomorrow. We both have a day off if Bruce and I  find Crane tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick also went through the list of things by Leslie that allowed him to patrol. If they didn’t find Crane, they weren’t going to face anything big and it shouldn’t take long. Even if they found him, he didn't think that it was going to be a hard fight. Crane hadn't had much time to prepare after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was going to be with Bruce the whole time, even if the man didn’t know about the pregnancy. But that wasn’t one of the requirements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick climbed out of the window and leaped off to the darkness of the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bad Jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hide and seek with Crane. And some bad jokes I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, again, I know and I'm sorry. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway!<br/>Also, this contains the best line that I've ever written! Can you guess, which one it is?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightwing met Batman at the docs, were their first stop for the night was. It was cliche old warehouse full of empty wooden boxes and other forgotten garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect hideout for villain, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick overlook, Nightwing grappled on to the roof of the warehouse and slipped in through the vents. Easy gig for someone as slim as him. There was no way Batman or Red Hood, for example, could fit in. Even Robin would probably have hard time despite being smaller than them because he wasn’t as flexible as Nightwing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building was dim and dusty. And there was literally no one there. Nightwing sneaked around, high above on the support beams. There was nothing indicating that the place was used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is empty, B,” Dick said to the comms and stood up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, get out. We’ll head to the next location.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing!”</span>
</p><p>*************</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing and Batman went through two more locations that were just as empty and abandoned as the first one. But the fourth one seemed more promising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course there were other, small, problems. Like the fact that Dick was way past his Leslie set curfew </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Crane problem seemed way bigger than they had expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the villain had already managed to produce canisters full of some kind of  fear </span>
  <span>gas and hired some goons to help and do his dirty work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment Dick thought about telling Bruce about the pup but when Bruce decided to call back up, he held back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin and Spoiler will be here in two minutes. We’ll scout the area in the meantime,” Batman said and disappeared into the shadows. Nightwing followed the suit and went the opposite direction to find out what they were up against. He counted four armed men on the west and five on the south side of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met up with the others back at the rooftop him and Batman had been on a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four and five, armed,” Dick reported. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four armed men on the east and north sides of the building,” Batman added. “Nightwing and Robin, take the back door. Spoiler comes with me through the roof. Cause a distraction but avoid confronting them directly or too close. Out main goal is to stop Crane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick could work with that plan. Causing a distraction was as safe as it got when it came to their missions and patrols. </span>
</p><p>************</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dick, why can’t you ever just shut up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick thought to himself as he sat in a dark room, hands tied behind him with rope, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tightly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick was pretty sure that blood circulation in his arms had stopped by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay baby bird?” Dick asked Tim, who was tied next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay, you’re the one who got hit in the head with a baseball bat,” Tim pointed out. “Do you feel dizzy? Nausea? Tired?” the boy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick did feel nauseous but he was pretty sure that was because of a completely different reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little tired I guess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And a killer headache.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Tim didn’t need to know that. Batman and Spoiler were probably already on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would have thought that Crane could hit a homerun?” Dick joked to lighten the mood. No matter the situation, he had the gift to make a joke about it. Villains hated it, and well, so did most of his vigilante/hero friends. Expect Wally. He would join in and that’s why the two of them were best friends. Dick missed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wing!” Tim’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, spaced out,” Dick apologized. “I’m okay, just thought about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked a little skeptic but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Batman and Spoiler will come soon,” Dick said. “If not, we’ll bust ourselves out.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce vs Jason, Tim wins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could have made the situation really angsty but decided aganist it since I'm bad at writing angst. And I like fluff. Others have written enough angst, I don't have to :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You think we should start thinking of a way out now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick glanced at Tim and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, it’s been an hour since we’ve heard anything.” Dick started to move his hands behind him, trying to loosen the knots. He completely missed the concerned look Tim gave him. Honestly, it had been way more than an hour since they last heard something and it made Tim anxious that Dick thought that it had been less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had almost freed himself while Dick was struggling due the headache, when they heard couple of gunshots and yelling. Familiar voice shouting at Crane made the two trapped vigilantes relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Red Hood,” Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and stopped trying to untie himself. With a quick flick of his wrists, Tim escaped his and hurried to check Dick’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should have done that sooner,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tim thought as he gently touched the back of Dick’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t bleeding anymore and there wasn’t a lot of blood but Tim still didn’t like it. Most of the blood had dried and was sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightwing!? Robin!?” Hood’s voice came from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Tim shouted and moved Dick away from the door. He was pretty sure </span>
  <span>that Jason was going to kick the door in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from the door!” Jason kicked the door in. His eyes scanned the room and landed on them. In a second, he was kneeling next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Wing?” Jason asked softly, hands hoverin above Dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gave him thumbs up. It didn’t seem to satisfy the alpha so Tim piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His head was hit, so he got a concussion. The wound didn’t bleed much, which is a good thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason gave him a grateful nod and carefully picked Dick up from the floor. Dick immediately snuggled against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you, baby bird? Any pains or broken bones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, no injuries here. They got me when I was distracted after Wing got hit,” Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jason said and led them out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the Crane’s men were laying down on the hard concreate floor, beaten. Spoiler was working on tying them up but there was no signs of Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where did the bat run off to?” Jason asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crane tried to make a run for it, so he went after him,” Steph called back. “I don’t think that they are far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason muttered something that sounded like cursing but Tim wasn’t quite sure. </span>
</p><p>**************</p><p>
  <span>Dick woke up to two loud voices talking/yelling somewhere far away. Or maybe they weren’t even that far and Dick was just too tired and out of it to realize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick opened his eyes and found Alfred doing something at the side, his back turned to him. Dick turned his attention to two figures outside the medbay, violently waving their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dick, good to see you’re awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick turned again to face the old butler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alfy,” Dick said with a tired smile. “How long was I out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long, just a couple of hours.” Alfred pointed a small light at Dick’s eyes. “Seems like you’re recovering quite well from your injury.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel a lot better already. Could you hand be that bucket tho?” Dick could feel the nausea building up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred grabbed the bucket and handed it to him just in time before Dick threw up. There wasn’t much to puke out so most of it was just Dick retching into the bucket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought that we’d be spared from this,” Alfred sighed and gave Dick’s </span>
  <span>shoulder a sympathetic pat.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Alfy,” Dick said, feeling a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nonsense, dear boy. It’s not your fault,” Alfred said and gave a him small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do I dare ask why you’re sick, when you shouldn’t be? I’m quite sure that the concussion has passed.” Alfred raised a single eyebrow at him. There was a slight, knowing glint in his eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick felt his face blush. Alfred was too observant. Dick had wanted Jason to be the first one to know but then again, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alfred</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was no way he could lie to him now. But that didn’t stop Dick from trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt sick? Maybe it’s something that I ate?” Dick tried but the expression on the old alpha’s face told him that Alfred didn’t believe him even for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred’s face softened a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you, nothing leaves this room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,” Dick said, not quite looking at the old butler. “Please, don’t tell anyone. I wanted to tell Jason first, but I haven’t had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred patted his back again with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, nothing leaves this room. May I ask, how far along is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I found out this morning myself when I visited Leslie. I hadn't been feeling well. According to the test I took and Leslie, I’ve been pregnant for around a month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then it is understandable if you haven’t had a chance to tell master Jason,” Alfred said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!?” A sudden loud yell interrupted both Dick and Alfred’s conversation but also the yelling match outside, like it was most likely supposed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick couldn't help but laugh. Tim, Timbo, the baby of the family, managed to shut up the two most dangerous vigilantes in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred opened the door, and with the calmest voice, said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Master Tim, mind the language? There are more polite ways to tell people to be quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick could see Tim’s slightly flushed face, and hear Steph’s laugh form somewhere. He couldn’t see Jason or Bruce but he was sure that they were gaping like fish at the young boy’s outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was over when Jason stepped in and hurried to Dick’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The worry was clear in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and smiled at him. “I’m good, Jay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“100% sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a relieved sigh and kissed Dick on the lips quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Steph came in too, and Dick praised him and his interference. He didn’t (yet) ask what Jason and Bruce were fighting about though.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. And Down the Hill We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dyn dyn dyyyyyyyy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter again but I guess it's fine since I try to upload everyday👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Alfred declared Dick healthy enough, Jason insisted on going home and Dick agreed with him. He could tell that the alpha was anxious to get out og the cave and did not want to stay the night at the manor. Dick didn’t want him to feel like that any longer and he understood that he had scared the alpha by getting caught by Crane. Things could have ended on a very different note if they hadn’t saved Dick and Tim in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun had already raised ages ago, when they made it back to their apartment. They walked to the elevator in silence. For some reason Dick felt awkward. Maybe it was because of the fight that had happened while he was unconscious. He couldn't think of anything to talk about and Jason hadn't said anything since they left the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried to think about why the two would fight during the drive home. It wasn’t even Bruce’s fault that they got caught because that was on Dick this time. Jason hadn’t killed anyone in a long time either. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… Could be that he </span>
  </em>
  <span>did</span>
  <em>
    <span> kill someone last night?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick thought. He wanted to think that Jason was better than that but Dick had been the one caught so that could explain why he might have gone berserk and killed someone. But then again, Bruce would have told him and made him stay at the manor. He was protective like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then why?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dick glanced at Jason as they stepped inside the apartment. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha hummed. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you and Bruce arguing about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason visibly froze and looked at him with wide eyes. It lasted only for a few seconds but long enough for Dick to notice. Then the taller man relaxed and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About nothing important,” Jason said and took his jacket off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t think so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why won’t you tell me?” He countered and crossed his arms after hanging his own jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it was about something stupid and insignificant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if I had to guess, it had to be about something important and serious since it got both of you shouting like that,” Dick tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t, so just let it go,” Jason suddenly snapped as he turned around to face him. He didn’t exactly shout but Dick flinched anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a long sigh and took a step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, for snaping at you, Dicky. I’m just exhausted, can we please talk about this later?” Jason gave him a pleading look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Dick’s turn to sigh. He was tired too and just wanted to crawl into the bed. But he was still both a little bit mad at Jason and worried about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier he had also thought about telling Jason about the pup as soon as they got home, just to get it over with but right now was not the time to do that. He would have to wait a bit longer, at least to get this mess over with. Neither of them were in the right headspace for it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I’m tired as well.” Dick passed Jason and walked to the bedroom. He seriously needed a hot shower right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dick got out of the shower, Jason had already changed and was lying in the bed, under the blanket. He was on his back and already asleep. Dick wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On the way home he had expected to fall asleep cuddled next to his alpha but now he felt, distant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulled on boxers and a comfortable long sleeved shirt before climbing on the bed and under the blanket. He turned his back on sleeping Jason. All of the earlier anger was gone and now he just felt miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have pushed it or acted so cold when he refused to answer, now I messed it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>all up! What if he hates me now?!  What if he leaves me?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Similar thoughts kept swirling around his head for ages as tears he tried to hold back burned his eyes. After couple of hours, he finally fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>******</p><p>
  <span>Next morning, Dick woke up in an empty bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyn Dyn Dyyyyyyyy!👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick is waiting for Jason and thinks about the worst case scenario. (OR maybe not the absolut worst but at the moment it feel likes one to him.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick didn’t feel like getting out of the bed. He just sat there, blanket wrapped around himself, and cried his eyes out. His head hurt and all his limbs felt heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t even know what time it was. They’d gone to bed at around nine am. The blinds didn’t let any light in the room so he’d have to move if he wanted to know. Which he didn’t want to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hates me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick thought and sniffed. Alfred would be so disappointed if he saw Dick wiping his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a better look at the red shirt he’d put on. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt! No wonder it brought him some comfort. But it was kind of bittersweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Dick had to get up. His head hurt too much and he felt sick. He climbed out of his cocoon and dragged himself to the bathroom to throw up and maybe take a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later he emerged fresh from shower and feeling physically better but not emotionally. His hair was still dripping small droplets of water but he felt too drained to dry it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick exited the bedroom and went to the living room. It was so empty and quiet. He felt guilty so guilty. He had had no idea that one little question would change things in a minute for worse. He definitely should apologize to Jason. He should have trusted him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the blanket from the bedroom, Dick curled up on the couch to wait. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was almost five pm. He tried calling Jason but it didn’t connect. He decided to send him a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we talk?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick typed and hit ‘send’. Then he placed the phone on the coffee table in front of him and waited. </span>
</p><p>*************</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Dick felt and heard his stomach growl. He hadn’t eaten anything. He thought about grabbing a bowl of cereal but decided against it when the very thought of crunchy goodness made him feel sick instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could kill for some chicken soup,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick thought and sighed. But Dick wasn’t a good cook and he didn’t really want to move from the couch either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not coming home, is he?” Dick muttered quietly to himself. Tears gathered to his eyes again. Why did he have to be so emotional? Even more so now that he was pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden sound of the front door opening startled him and he was immediately alert despite feeling weak and tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick listened carefully. Was is Jason? Or did someone break in? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever came in, took their time in the hall before Dick started hearing footsteps. He held his breath and waited.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt relieved when he saw that it was Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it’s Jason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick’s mind scolded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop overreacting to every little thing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stopped at the doorway and looked at him. the silence lasted for a couple of minutes and Jason was the one to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up,” he said like the Shakespeare that he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a switch had been flipped. Jason looked suddenly very worried and he placed down the two paper bags he had been holding on the floor, and hurried over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere? Your head maybe?” He kneeled in front of Dick and placed his right hand on his cheek. Turquoise eyes reached for possible causes for pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sobbed loudly and threw his arms around Jason’s neck. Relief flooded through Dick </span>
  <span>and left him even more exhausted. He was most likely dehydrated from all the crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dicky? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?!” Jason sounded panicked. “I’m here, shh, everything’s alright,” Jason shushed him and gently rocked the omega. He sat down on the couch, pulling Dick on his lap carefully while keeping him wrapped in the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Dick finally managed to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason kissed the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have pushed you to talk about something you clearly didn’t want to. </span>
  <span>I should have trusted you,” Dick explained, hiccuping every few words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason felt terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t apologize for that. I should have told you instead of snapping at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not angry?” he asked in slight awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. If Jason felt terrible just seconds ago, then now he felt ten times worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thought that I was angry at him?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no no. No, I’m not angry, Dicky. I was a little mad in the morning but that was because I just wanted to go to bed. And then you suddenly got so cold, I thought that you were mad at me and didn’t want to talk to me or something!” He hurried to explain. “And I thought that you had every right to be mad at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so you aren’t leaving me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Hell no! I love you Dickybird, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Jason said, kissing Dick softly on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stared at him. “You… Love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason blushed, his face completely red, as he realized what he had just said. He had never told Dick that he loved him with actual words and so straightforwardly. Dick did it all the time: during patrols, cuddling, more intimate nights etc. But this was the first time Jason said it properly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” Jason said, feeling more confident. He’d die (again) for Dick if it meant keeping him safe and alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dick gave him a bright smile and settled his head against Jason’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Jason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smiled fondly at the omega in his arms. Then he looked around the apartment and then at Dick again. Everything was mostly like before he left to get groceries. There were used paper towels on the couch and the coffee table tho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought came to his mind. A bit worrying one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick, have you eaten anything? And you’ve clearly been crying, have you drank anything either?” He asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shook his head. He had his eyes closed and Jason noted how tired he seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jason whispered to himself and lifted Dick to lay down on the couch and tucked him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick opened his eyes and grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?!” Dick eyes were pleading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, I’m just going to get you some water and then I’ll make us something to eat. I got to put the groceries into the fridge too,” Jason explained calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... Were shopping?” Dick asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the traffic was hell so it took me a while. I didn’t want to wake you up, in case you were still mad at me. I wanted to apologize by making you something good to eat.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Dick blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. How about your phone? I tried calling...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its battery died," Jason chuckled. "Cliche, I know. Try to rest while I cook, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just couldn't make them stay mad at each other for long :,0 Had to make it okay again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Star Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick and Jason get a visitor!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I won't prolong the reveal for much longer! I was busy today so have this little chapter with a special guest!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick had a problem. Or maybe a couple but this was the most important at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since he had learned that he was pregnant and he still hadn’t told Jason. And it wasn’t because he didn’t even try. He did. But every. Single. Time. Something happened and he lost his chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he really tried was the day after the misunderstanding with Jason. They </span>
</p><p>
  <span>were sitting at the couch, cuddling. Since the incident, Jason had started to act overprotective again. Or well, more so than before. And he tried to be subtle about it too, which didn’t really work. It was really obvious but Dick didn’t feel like correcting him. It was nice to be pampered every now and then. He blamed the pregnancy for making him feel like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to open his mouth, Jason’s phone started ringing loudly. It was one of his men. Apparently they had problems at the garage. After a little bit of persuading, dick managed to convince Jason that he’d be alright while Jason went out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time they had just finished eating dinner and the mood had been perfect for the conversation. But this time Tim called Dick. They ended up talking for so long that once they finished, Jason and Dick had to get ready to go patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so on. It was irritating. And he was running out of time before Leslie would bench him completely from patrolling. What would he then do? Come up with a lie for why he couldn’t patrol for a long time? That would be impossible. He had to tell Jason, and then Bruce, Tim, Barbara and his friends from the Titans, like Wally and Donna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, he would do it. Even if he had to shout it from a rooftop while fighting villains. Okay maybe not, that was dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other problem was that Jason still refused to talk to Bruce. And Dick had no idea why. Obviously it was related to the fight. This time tho Bruce seemed to be ready to make amends but Jason wasn’t having none of it. It was different, less violent, than when Jason had been angry about Joker. Dick just had to hope that he could persuade Jason to talk to Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if Roy joins us during the patrol tonight?” Jason asked as they were suiting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, it’s been a while since we’ve seen him,” Dick said with a smile. Inside he was slightly panicking. He’d decided to tell today and it was already evening. Now it was going to be prolonged even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll text him,” Jason said and grabbed his phone. </span>
</p><p>*************</p><p>
  <span>At first the evening was peaceful. No major criminals crawling out of their hideouts or small flies trying to rob old ladies. Just three of them jumping from roof to roof. And bantering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick really enjoyed watching Jason and Roy interact and bicker. The two got along well and Dick was glad that Roy was such a good friend to Jason, like he had once been to Dick when they were Titans. Not that they weren’t friends anymore. Just not as close as they used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, since they were in Gotham, the night didn’t stay peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the trio found themselves running after Harley Quinn. She hadn’t done anything too bad, just being a slight nuisance, but Jason and Roy were bored so they started chasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After chasing Harley for an hour, they lost her. Roy suggested that they’d separate to look for her, so all three of them went on their own ways. Only later Dick remembered that he wasn’t allowed, by Leslie, to be out by himself. Well, what she didn't know coudn't hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t find her. He landed on a random rooftop and took a deep breath. He felt a little faint and out of breath, which normally wouldn’t happen. He leaned forward and decided to take a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wing, you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick startled and turned around, escrima sticks at ready in his hands. He relaxed when he realized that it was just Roy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Roy, don’t sneak up on me,” Dick sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Roy said and walked over. “Are you alright? You’re tired already? Even I can go on,” Roy teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gave him an easy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, just having an off day, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick almost choked on air. Roy hurried to pat his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, easy, I was joking!” Roy quickly said. “Wait, you are, aren’t you?” Roy’s eyes were wide with surprise. Dick tried to come up with what to say but his mind decided to stop working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WTF DICK, YOU SHOULDN’T BE OUT HERE!” Roy exclaimed and threw his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick panicked. He was exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW, BUT-” Dick shouted back but Roy interrupted before he could continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I HAVEN’T TOLD ANYONE YET, AND I CAN’T JUST SKIP PATROL!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES YOU CAN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their exchange probably looked somewhat hilarious to someone if they were watching from their apartment window. Two adult vigilantes shouting at each other while gesturing wildly with their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Jason doesn’t know yet? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let you out if he did. How’s that even possible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve tried to tell him but we always get interrupted by the most ridiculous things,” Dick explained. "And it's not up to anyone to tell me not to go out," he added, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expect Leslie,” Roy pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expect Leslie," Dick admitted. "But she told me I could for a few more weeks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Does anyone else know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leslie, obviously. And Alfred found out accidentally when I got injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy hummed and nodded. “Well, I can’t really say anything else but good luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll I need,” Dick agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Maniacs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick finally does it! ... Or DOES he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couple of more chapters to go! <br/>Also I'm so worried that you guys are going to be disappointed of how things are going to go from here😅 I haven't written everything yet, but I got ideas. But I worry that it isn't goo enough😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For once Dick woke up before Jason. Usually the alpha was up early, just watching Dick sleep until he woke up or was already making breakfast for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not this morning apparently. Not that Dick minded though. It was nice to see Jason so relaxed and get a good night sleep. They had a fun night patrolling with Roy last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gently moved a lock of hair from Jason’s face and smiled. He was cute when he was sleeping. Dick carefully placed a kiss on the man’s forehead and then leaned back to watch him. Jason didn’t even stir despite usually being a light sleeper. It just showed how well he could relax and let his guard down around Dick. It made Dick feel special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon there will be one more person, who will adore you just as much as I do,” Dick whispered quietly. “Once you’ll wake up, I’ll tell you that,” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick kept watching Jason for a little longer. Eventually Jason started to stir awake. He opened his eyes, slowly getting used to the rare sunlight in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Sleeping beauty,” Dick teased and dropped a kiss on top of Jason’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason just smiled, his eyes half open, and stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, love,” he finally muttered. His voice was hoarse and low. It caused shivers go through Dick’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slept well?” Dick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you next to me, always,” Jason winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone’s feeling suave early this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got to be sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I think you’re sweet pretty often,” Dick reassured and snuggled against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks Dicky,” Jason murmured and kissed top of Dick’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick almost forgot what he was supposed to do after Jason woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, want to know something surprising and important?” Dick asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hummed. “Sure, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go, there’s no way that anything can interrupt us now!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay, I’m pre-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick was ready to murder someone soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason picked up his work phone from the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, annoyed. Dick was glad that he wasn’t the only one irritated that they were interrupted all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason listened for a few minutes what the other person was saying, his expression gradually changing to concerned. Dick also started to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a minute.” Jason hung up, jumped off the bed and started pulling on his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Dick asked, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some maniacs got their hands on fear gas. Crane had a secret stash at the docks and </span>
  <span>they found it. My lieutenant, Jackson, and his crew ran into them an hour ago. Three of them got gassed and the antidote isn’t working,” Jason explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need any help?” Dick asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you inform B? I think he might want to know. We could use his sources while we track them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and got up himself, to get dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick was worried. These things didn’t usually happen during the day. Gotham vigilantes avoided going out during the day. That’s how people thought that Batman was a vampire in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Jason and his men could work during the day as long as Jason didn’t put on his red helmet or his usual trademark leather jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any luck?” Dick asked Bruce, who was sitting in front of the batcomputer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so far. They must have realized who they ran into and are now hiding. They might not move before night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good for us, you know? Then we can go out to help and there are less civilians outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked at him and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have an antidote for the gas yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But we can’t wait for that,” Dick pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I have to like that you’ll be going out there,” Bruce said so quietly that Dick almost didn’t hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Brucie, don’t you worry!” Dick said and patted the older omega on the </span>
  <span>back before heading upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing was perched on the edge of the rooftop. He was on the lookout for the maniacs with stolen fear gas. Batman was couple of blocks away to the south and Red Hood was up north. Robin and Spoiler were both forbidden to patrol until the men were caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce tried subtly to ask Dick to stay in too but Dick insisted on helping. Maybe not his best decision though but he might have failed to mention it to Leslie when she called earlier, asking how he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing had been sitting there for maybe an hour when he noticed movement on the alleway below him. At first he wasn’t sure if it was them or some other thugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, why the fuck did you have to grab those bottled from the docks!?” One of the three men hissed at another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now we got bats and Hood  after us!” the second one agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that those weirdos would want them!” The third one yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing grinned. Bingo! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wing to Batman and Red Hood, I got a clear view of our guys,” he whispered to his comms. He didn’t want the men to hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, wait for backup. Do <em>not </em>engage,” Batman growled. Dick could tell that he meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he waited. If he wasn’t pregnant, he might have not listened. But now he decided to actual be careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Hood reached him first. He quietly, for such a big guy, landed next to Nightwing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you actually waited this time,” Hood teased but Dick could tell that he was </span>
  <span>tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More the merrier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hood nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one with the orange beanie has the gas. I’ll take him, you handle the other two,” Hood said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a proper helmet on, okay? There’s no need to get you gassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two vigilantes jumped down, trapping them between each other. All three of them startled and let out very “manly” screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand the bottles over, and we just might let you go,” Hood growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other men glared at the third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The idiot said and tried to punch Red Hood, who easily avoided it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other looked at each other before charging at Nightwing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight went on for a while, Nightwing and Hood easily dodging their hits. Nightwing had the other guy down and unconscious already and was almost done with the other. The third guy with the gas seemed to be a bit better fighter than the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Hood punched him straight in the face. He stumbled back, holding his broken and bloody nose with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you assholes!” He shouted and pulled out a small bottle. Hood tried to grab it but he was a second too late. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fear Takes Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: this got angsty and DARK. Be cautious!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I almost started crying while writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bottle landed right in front of Nightwing’s feet and broke. The gas surrounded him before he could close his mouth or block his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightwing!” Red Hood shouted. Quickly, he knocked the guy out and hurried over to Nightwing. The only thug still standing grabbed the other guy Nightwing had beaten and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wing! You inhaled some, didn’t you?” Hood held Dick's head in his hands gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Think so…” Dick managed to say. His eyes burned and his chest felt tight. He could feel the early symptoms starting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jason cursed. “B, Wing got the gas in his system. Should I try giving him the antidote?” He asked Batman through his comms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bring him to the cave and we’ll try,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bruce answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s too far away,” Jason snarled. “I got a place close by, I’m taking him there.” Jason hauled Dick close and wrapped his arm around his waist like a vice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still with me pretty bird?” He asked Dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dick said. He sounded like he was out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it gets worse,” Jason said and shot the line out of his grappling gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick felt hopeless. By the time they made it to the safe house, he felt sweat roll down his forehead and back, the vice around his chest tightening and he had hard time focusing on anything. Everything was spinning. </span>
  <span>He could barely tell if he was upright or not. He dreaded the moment the hallucinations would start. Dick also feared that the gas might somehow affect his unborn pup. Just the thought of that made shivers run down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sit down,” Jason carefully lowered him down on the couch. “I’ll be right back, just going to get the old antidote. Let’s hope it’ll work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and when he blinked, Jason was already gone. Panic flooded him but he tried to concentrate on breathing. Shadows on the walls of the room seemed to be moving more than they should but Dick did his best to ignore them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not moving,” he murmured to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick was startled when Jason returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s get you out of that suit,” Jason said and started to help Dick out of it. Then he took the syringe from the coffee table and injected the clear antidote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick kept trying to regulate his breathing but it was getting even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling any better?” Jason asked him. At some point he had sat right next to Dick on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shook his head. The antidote usually worked really quick but now he didn’t feel </span>
  <span>any different. To be honest, he was gradually feeling worse and worse. The sweat was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>drying on his flushed skin and made him feel cold. As if he had a really bad fever. Dick’s head felt like lead and there was a rushing sound in his ears, until everything went quiet and he was falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dick couldn’t see anything else but blackness surrounding him. he was falling, falling and falling. Then his parents were falling with him, past him and hitting the ground. It was something he saw every single time when he got affected by fear gas. Tears burned his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello big bird,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s whole body tensed immediately an he whipped his head to the right. But all he could see was the living room of the safe house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not real, Dicky,” he head Jason whisper to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick felt Jason’s chest against his back, the alpha’s arms around his waist and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he wasn’t, remember?” the same odious voice said, right in front of his face. He couldn’t see them but he knew exactly who it was. And that raised a new, fresh panic in him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dick muttered. “Go away!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Dicky, they’re not real,” a low voice said against the shell of his ear. Warm hand drew circles against his side. Dick tried to concentrate on that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember the tape?  Seeing how  much pain he was in? Do you want to know what it felt like?” Dick saw a bloody crowbar being swung right at him. He shut his eyes tight and jerked back, trying to dodge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, you’re alright, you’re okay, you’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s chest felt way too tight and not because of the arms around him. The arms actually helped and made him feel safer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of nowhere, the crowbar came down right in front of him again, this time hitting someone else. Their cry echoed all around him and Dick couldn’t stop the sobbing when he realized whose voice it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please, please stop,” He cried. Rational part of his braine tried to tell him that there was no reason to cry for it anymore, that the person was right next to him and alright. But it didn't help.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hitting didn’t stop. The crowbar was brought down once again, and it just kept going while the clown laughed like the maniac he was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then it got worse. The voice changed. It sounded like a baby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick felt like all the air left his lungs, his heart hammering in his tight chest like it was about to burst out. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to gasp for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Nonononononono-!” Dick trashed, trying to get out of the hold. There was a small, red and white bundle on the cold floor of the warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave them alone! Stop! Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick! Breath, sweetheart breath!” Familiar voice urged behind him but Dick couldn’t think about anything else than the small lump.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms turned him around and Dick closed his eyes. It didn’t stop the hallucinations in front of him. There was a hand on his cheek and other still around his waist and someone was speaking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick, you have to breath!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gasped, his lungs filling with air. It hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you turning your back on your own pup?” Clown’s voice asked with triumph. “Can’t you hear them cry for their mother bird?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not real! It’s not-! Please stop! They haven’t even been born yet!” Dick cried. He tried to touch his stomach. He felt cold when it felt flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you haven’t even managed to tell the daddy, haven’t you?” The clown shook his head. “What a bad omega you are.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s head was heavy and his mind fuzzy. His body wouldn’t stop trembling. The laughing and crying started to fade into the distance and everything turned dark. The other, familiar and soothing voice next to him was still there, holding and trying to calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Dick muttered. “My pup…” He sniffled and pressed his face against the shoulder in front of him. “Please... Don’t hurt them..“  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Dicky, everything’s okay,” Jason’s voice said. It was clearer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay. You're both okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And he finally said it! Kinda :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally things are settling down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick woke up slowly, blinking and trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. His throat was a little sore and his head and chest hurt a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure where he was. Obviously he was lying in a bed under warm blanket and a comfortable pillow under his head. The room was plain like most of their safe houses. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This must be one of Jason’s safe house,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door on the other side of the room opened and Jason stepped in. Dick felt relieved and immediately made grabby hands at him, the nightmares caused by the fear gas still fresh in his mind. Seeing Jason beaten like that wasn't pleasant and now he wanted nothing more than to touch him to make sure he was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” Jason said as he walked over, sat down on the bed and pulled Dick in his arms, pressing his face into Dick’s messy hair. Dick snuggled against him and appreciated the warmth Jason radiated. Pup's frantic crying was fading away from his mind again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Jason asked. “Obviously not, but will you be alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled at him. “Yeah. With you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here, and I’ll take care of you,” Jason murmured against his hair. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick went still. He glanced up at the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Knew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hesitated for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned them during the hallucinations. Then I thought about the way you’ve been acting lately and guessed. Those craving really got me confused you know.” Jason kissed Dick’s cheek. “Last night sounded bad, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick felt tears fall down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed you, and he almost killed our pup,” Dick sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shushed him and kissed him again. “I’m okay, I’m right here. And he didn’t </span>
  <span>hurt our little pup, and he never will,” Jason said. “I’ll protect you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded weakly and raised his head to smile at him. Jason thought that Dick still, </span>
  <span>even with tears running down his cheeks, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. So he told him that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blush spread on Dick’s face and he hid it on the crook of Jason’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason frowned. “Why would I be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… wasn’t sure if you’d want to keep them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dick said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled. We’ll keep them. I’d like it,” Jason smiled. “Having a family with </span>
  <span>you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick beamed at him and this time he kissed Jason, slow and sweet. Jason eagerly returned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if Bruce knows?” Jason pondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Dick said. Jason seemed oddly lost in thought. “Why, do you think that he might?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Jason muttered, clearly annoyed. “That would explain the remark…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What remark? Jason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed and massaged his temples, momentarily letting go of Dick, but then wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember when Bruce and I had that fight? And I have been refusing to talk to him?” Jason asked. Dick nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was mad at him for letting you get caught and then <em>he </em>dared to imply that I wasn’t good enough for you,” Jason muttered and pouted. Dick thought that his face was adorable. But he understood why Jason was mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The remark I mentioned was something about not being observant enough. Maybe he implied that I wasn’t observant enough to notice your pregnancy.” There was a trace of sadness in Jason’s voice. Dick was having none of that bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, I was trained by the best, of course I’m good at hiding things,” Dick told him. “And you’re the one for me, I know you are. You always take care of me. It's really sweet of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t want me to know about the pup…?” Jason asked, sounding even sadder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That’s not what I meant!” Dick hurried to correct. “I wanted and I tried, I swear I did, but we were always interrupted!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason relaxed and so did Dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what you wanted to tell me yesterday morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dick nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, does anyone else know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leslie, Alfred and Roy,” Dick said, a little apologetically when he mentioned Roy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s eyes widened. “You managed to tell him before me?” He asked, sounding more amused than angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when he was visiting. He joked about it, when we met while separately chasing Harley, because I was out of breath. I wasn’t able to deny fast enough,” Dick explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that guy’s instincts are on point sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p>"More cuddles first!" </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason refused to let Dick out the bed at all that day. He made sure that Dick was well fed, comfortable and got as much cuddles as he wanted. He also brought a bucket next to the bed in case Dick started to feel nauseous and went to buy him ice cream so he could make some kind of weird combination that he claimed to be good but Jason doubted that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when Dick was well rested, Jason called Leslie to come check up on Dick to make sure that all of the gas was gone from the omega’s system and hadn’t affected the development of their pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around afternoon, Tim appeared and curled to Dick’s side. Dick didn’t mind it at all, happy to see his little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce and Alfred also called him in the evening to check up on him. After the call Dick started to plan how to get Jason and Bruce to make up. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll probably write one more Epilogue chapter for this part of the series! It's going to be longer but that's why it will take me a day or two to write! So next chapter won't be posted tomorrow :( I'm sorry!</p><p>ALSO please tell me if you wish to see more about this upcoming family in the future! I am going to take a small break and maybe write about other people, in the same Found Universe tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last months.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience! The final chapter is here! A little shorter than I planned but I'm happy with it! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2 months, 2 weeks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around a month later, everything was as perfect as it could get in Dick’s opinion. Jason and Bruce managed to make up and we're now on speaking terms again. Mostly because neither of them wanted to disappoint Dick nor Alfred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Leslie had completely benched Dick from patrolling, even tho his stomach didn’t even show yet, and wouldn’t for another month or two. She wasn’t the only one who insisted on him stopping. Jason was subtle about it and he did have good points for why Dick shouldn’t go out. One of the reasons was the one that won Dick over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll worry and won’t be able to concentrate on fighting,” Jason had explained. “You might make the baby bat and Steph worry as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had sighed and hugged the alpha. He didn’t want to make the alpha or the younger vigilantes worry so much and get themselves hurt so Dick finally agreed that staying in was best for everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 months</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick and Jason had been looking around for a slightly bigger apartment so they could make one of the rooms a nursery. Thanks to Bruce’s help, they found a nice penthouse with more room and nice open plan living room and kitchen, similar to the one they had lived in before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pondering for a couple of days, they decided to buy it. Dick thought that it was perfect. He liked it a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim, Steph, Bruce and Roy came to help Jason move their old stuff in, while Alfred, Wally, Donna and Dick went out to look for some new furniture and things they needed.  They also bought a few things for the nursery, like the cradle, potty and a high chair, mostly because they were really cute. Donna spotted this really cute light blue rabbit stuffed animal and she bought it for him, insisting on it because they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally insisted on buying some baby clothes, Nightwing themed, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason is going to be so jealous,” Dick chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point” Wally grinned and winked.  On the background, Alfred and Donna shook their head, amused by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stopping by the manor so Alfred could pick up lunch for everyone, they headed to the apartment. Dick was excited to show Jason all the things they got. Wally had rented a van and was driving behind him and Alfred, with Donna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason, Roy and Tim met them in front of the building to help carry everything up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this adorable bunny Donna bought for the pup!” Dick showed the small animal at his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed. “Should have gotten two, another one for you,” he pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stuck his tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t allowed to carry anything heavy, despite the fact that he actually still could, but Dick didn’t complain. He didn’t mind that he, for once, could just watch as others carried the heavy stuff. Luckily, the building had a big elevator and they had a speedster and an Amazon helping so everything was up in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they all had lunch in the living room. Dick showed Jason the Nightwing baby clothes Wally had bought, and like they had expected, Jason decided that they’d get some others too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s no Red Hood merch, then we’ll get them Wonder Woman themed ones,” Jason said and Donna agreed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you guys some even if you find Red Hood ones,” she declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once lunch was eaten, they resumed their work, and by the evening, the apartment was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 months</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick was lying down on the couch on his back, waiting for the heat pack under his lower back to start helping with the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite a troublemaker already, aren’t you?” Dick muttered and gently ran his hand up and down on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling any better?” Jason asked, appearing into to the living room from the nursery. Jason had been painting its walls for a couple of days and was almost done. Light blue walls for their little baby girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick hummed in response, eyes still on his belly, and Jason walked over and settled his hand on top of Dick’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you give your daddy a break, little princess? I’ll get you all the chocolate you want when you’re born if you do,” Jason whispered against Dick’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, don’t teach her how to bribe already,” Dick chuckled and swatted the back of his head, “I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, both of them felt the pup gently kick underneath their hands. Jason grinned widely, eyes shining with mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she just agreed to it,” he said. Dick shook his head but smiled, amused by Jason’s interpretation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she didn’t, wouldn’t she stay still if she did?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Jason shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has to agree somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pressing a kiss on Dick’s lips, Jason stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get started on the dinner, call me if you need anything,” Jason said and once he got thumbs up from Dick, he went to the kitchen. He could still see Dick from there thanks to the open plan but he was going to be concentrated on cooking so he might not notice everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds coming from the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>8 and half months</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god, if he’s not here in ten seconds I’m gonna kill him, ‘no killing’ -rule or not!” Dick shouted almost at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful,” Jason murmured quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick hummed in agreement. “Yeah, she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like her dad.” Jason kissed Dick’s cheek. “You’re amazing,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled and pressed his face gently against his newborn baby’s soft cheek. He was beyond exhausted but in the end, just like he had thought, it was all worth it. They finally had their adorable, wonderful pup in their life, in his arms. And nothing could make Dick happier at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Cataleya Mary Grayson-Todd,” Dick whispered and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Next to him, Jason teared up and snuggled his face against his partner’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both, so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick turned his head and pressed a kiss on top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you two, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thanks for ever single of you who read this! And thank you all who suggested names for their pup! The choice was hard but I really liked Summertimeparty's name idea, Cataleya! And thanks for Ailyn_Vel for suggesting a name to be either one's parent's name! It's common idea and I ended up going with it because that's so something they would do, especially Dick! </p><p>Might take a while again but I'll write more about them soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>